Vol1/Chapter06/The Red Dragon Pt 2
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28196211 |chapternumwp=536819691 }} Summary Tiamat talks to Igneel. She tells him that she had only been planning on having sex with Natsu and taking his powers but since she recognized the red dragon inside of him she is now going to take her revenge on Natsu in Igneel's stead.She plans on torturing Natsu in every way she can think of and tells Igneel that she has plans for his son. Day 1 Natsu awakens to find himself naked and cuffed in a small room with no knowledge of how he got there. He worries about what happened to Erza. He relaxes as he recognizes Erza's familiar scent approaching. He asks her to free him but she informs him that she is the one who put him there. She places his chains into clips that were present in the room and asks him why he resisted her advances when she was the strongest. Natsu finally realizes that the person in front of him is not Erza. She attempts to interrogate him but he does not answer her questions. She proceeds to torture him with a dagger cutting and stabbing his body until he is covered in blood and it is pooling on the floor. He passes out, the last thing he sees is Erza covering herself in his blood. While he is unconscious he hears a voice that sounds suspiciously like Igneel but was not able to hear what it was saying. Day 2 He wakes up on the floor. The room has been cleaned of his blood and his wounds tended to. He felt an arm wrapped around him and smelled the scent of Gray. Confused he fell back asleep. He woke up alone and believed he had imagined the ice mage. He was still restrained and in pain. He was attacked from outside the room by some sort of light magic and he was knocked unconscious. He awoke once again chained and he felt a sharp pain on his back. Lucy was using her whip on him. Lucy tried to kiss him and he bit her lip hard. She continued to use the whip on his body until her bloodlust became too much. She made herself leave worried she might kill him. The pain proved too much for him and he went under again. He awoke to Gray tending to his injuries. Gray tells him that he came to rescue him but was captured instead. He tells him to cooperate so that they will set them free but Natsu tells him that he has a bad feeling that something bad will happen if he does. He tells Gray that he is willing to fight until the end. Gray unchains him and once again wraps his arm around Natsu as they sleep. By this point Natsu does not know who is real anymore. Natsu once again hears the voice that sounds like Igneel. It is trying to warn him that the woman is trying to take his magic. It tells him that he needs to escape before Tiamat gets what she wants. It also tells him that he is a red dragon. Natsu is too overwhelmed by Igneel's voice to make any sense out of his words. Day 3 Gray wakes Natsu up. Natsu's entire body is riddled with pain. Gray gives him something to drink which Natsu guzzles greedily as he has had nothing to eat or drink since he arrived. Gray treats him tenderly and finally kisses him. Natsu is too tired to fight and responds. Gray disappears leaving Natsu to wonder if he had ever been there in the first place. Tiamat comes into the room dressed in a Penta Dragons cloak and when Natsu sees the symbol in the back he recognize the red dragon and says that he is a red dragon. This lets Tiamat know that Igneel was trying to communicate with Natsu. She tells Natsu their story. How they used to be in love but he rejected her and betrayed her and all dragon kind by teaching humans dragon slayer magic. As more dragons died Tiamat grew to hate Igneel as much as she had once loved him. She had been banished from Earthland by humans until the Penta Dragons summoned her. She begins to ask Natsu whether he has experienced his first heat. He expresses confusion about what she is saying and she tells him that the drink he had earlier was a solution created by humans to keep the dragon race from dying out. It was capable of inducing a heat. She begins to notice the physical effects of the heat and she informs him that she is going to make him her mate. She tells him that he is a submissive type dragon but does not explain what that means. She offers to let him have his real mate for his first sexual experience and transforms into Gray Fullbuster. Natsu panics as he realizes he had made a mistake by allowing himself to return Gray's kiss earlier. She tells him that if he cooperates she will allow him to experience the mating with Gray as opposed to one of her avatars. She turns into a male with five dragon heads that Natsu is instinctively terrified of and then turns back into Gray. Tiamat proceeds to rape a feeble Natsu with Gray's body. He begs her to stop. She tries to make the experience as pleasurable as possible so that part of Natsu believes that it is a choice he made. Thinking that he will die soon or at the very least never see Gray again he confesses his love to Tiamat as Gray. This allows her to absorb his magic. Natsu passes out again, his body too weak to withstand the rape and the taking of his magic on top of his existing injuries. Tiamat leaves the cell, now that she has Natsu's magic she takes out the cult burning the building and every one inside it. Natsu wakes up despairing of his weakness and his situation. He hears screams outside his cell but doesn't know what is happening. Gray comes in fully dressed and begins to beat him. Natsu asks him to stop but Gray does not listen. He tells Natsu that he is pathetic and weak. That he is an embarrassment to Fairy Tail and that Gray could never love someone like Natsu because he is disgusted by him. Natsu passes out from his injuries as Gray continues to beat him. Category:Vol1 Chapters